bluebloodsuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Schuyler Van Alen
Schuyler Force, neè Van Alen is the main heroine of Melissa de la Cruz's Blue Bloods series. Born as a result of Allegra Van Alen's love affair with her human familiar, Stephen Chase, Schuyler is the first ever half-blood vampire known to exist, but because of her father's early death, and the coma her mother fell into after that, Schuyler was left in the care of her grandmother Cordelia, whose stern attitude and a disgraced family name made for a somewhat tough childhood. Appearance At the beginning of the series, then a fifteen-year-old teenager, Schuyler is described as a rather petite and skinny girl with long raven, black hair, pale skin, a heart-shaped face and bright blue eyes. Quite the pretty girl, her beauty can sometimes be hard to see under the many layers of clothes she puts on. In accordance to her shy demeanor, Schuyler often wears worn-out, black and grey items of clothing that she bought in thrift stores, as well as dark make-up, especially around the eyes. Her nails, too, are painted black, often giving her the look of a "Dresden doll in witch's clothing." Biography Early life Schuyler was born premature, and as a baby was perpetually underweight. Her pediatrician noted that she did not speak until her fourth birthday, when she suddenly began using whole sentences. Her primary caretaker, Cordelia Van Alen, her maternal grandmother, refused to allow speech therapy, insisting that her granddaughter was perfectly capable of speaking and would do so when she was ready. Discovering her identity One night while she was waiting in line to get into a club called The Bank with her friend Oliver, Schuyler witnessed Jack Force, Duchesne's very own golden boy, almost getting killed by a cab. After she found out that he was completely unharmed, they engaged in a conversation during which he invited her to the club next door. Nevertheless, she declined his offer and got into The Bank thanks to their fake IDs and what Oliver called Schuyler's "positive thinking." After the week-end, Schuyler reunited with Oliver at school, only to learn about the murder of one of her classmates, Aggie Carondolet. In class, Schuyler found herself doodling Jack's profile when the conversation turned from Aggie's death to pets, but was interrupted when he scribbled something on the margins of her note book: Angie didn't die of an overdose. Aggie was murdered. A funeral was then held in Aggie's honour, where Jack asked Schuyler why she had dismissed his note and was shocked to learn she had thought it was a joke. She later went to see Dr. Pat about the blue markings on her arms. Personality School reports from Duchesne indicate that Schuyler was a quiet and thoughtful child, socially awkward, and if not for her best friend and human Conduit, Oliver Hazard-Perry, would have been a complete outcast. She excelled in Language Arts and Applied Arts, and was once honored by the faculty for diligence in her studies. Schuyler Van Alen spends most of her time alone; she has a fondness for museums and long walks in Central Park. Powers and abilities According to medical records from the Committee physician, Dr. Patricia Hazard, Schuyler’s half-blood heritage means she has many powers that vampires her age do not, but also that her mixed blood makes her weaker and her Transformation to vampire unstable. Her immortality is in question due to her human progenitor. Schuyler Van Alen has shown most of the skills that are displayed along the Blue Bloods , while also having human skills too. Schulyer shows amazing feats of speed and strength throughout the series, as well as being able to use the spell . She is able to read minds and is also capable of influencing them, and in extreme cases , to control them. This is demonstrated when attacked by Dylan, and almost killed him using his mind. Schuyler is also able to recover from injuries and physical damage faster than most vampires , but the human side of his half- vampire combat , causing her to have occasional blackouts when not exposed to other Blue Bloods. Relationships Relatives |-|Allegra= Allegra succumbed to a self-imposed coma in 1995, three years following the birth of Schuyler, who was conceived from the illegal union with her husband/human familiar. While earlier reports indicated that Allegra lapsed into unconsciousness immediately following the birth of Schuyler, the Repository has concluded that the confusion on the dates of Allegra’s current long-term hospitalization stemmed from her lengthy stay at the maternity ward after the difficult birth of her child. Schuyler made it a habit to revisit her comatose mother in the hospital every Sunday. |-|Stephen= Schuyler and her father do not have any relationship in the blue bloods series, since his fate is unknown. He was present at her birth but their relationship upon till his death is unclear. |-|Cordelia and Lawrence= She was Schuyler’s grandmother and acted as her legal guardian after Allegra fell into a coma. Cordelia was intimidating and aloof in manner, even in her relations with her granddaughter. |-|Bliss= |-|Finn= Romances |-|Jack Force= Jack Force is the current reincarnation of the Angel of Death Abbadon, Angel of Destruction, Twin Angel of the Apocalypse, the Unlikely, Destroyer of Worlds. He forsoke his bond to his twin Mimi Force to be bonded to Schuyler. |-|Oliver Hazard-Perry= Oliver, now bound to Schuyler's twin (as seen in Vampires in Manhattan) Finn Chase, was once Schuyler's romantic interest. Later coming to realise that it was Jack Schuyler truly loved, he suggested she leave with him, regardless of his own feelings for her. Best-friend, lover, conduit, and familiar, the two were bound in many ways. Friends |-|Beauty= Bloodhound (highest rank) According to Schuyler’s journal (left in the 101st Street mansion and discovered by the Repository upon her disappearance), Beauty followed her home one day. and she has blond hair which makes her have magical powers. |-|Dylan Ward= Dylan enrolled at the Duchesne School his sophomore year, and the intern reports state that rumors began circulating from the very beginning that he had been kicked out of every prep school on the Northeastern Seaboard. He found friendship with fellow misfits Schuyler Van Alen and Oliver Hazard-Perry, and a budding romance with Bliss Llewellyn. |-|Oliver Hazard-Perry= Oliver Hazard-Perry was first and foremost Schuyler's best friend. Assigned to her from the moment of his birth, he performed admirably well as Schuyler’s human conduit, but also acted as a confidant, a protector, and a "partner-in-crime". Back when they were in school, they would often go to each other's houses or go out together, dissecting every bit of social interaction. Miscellaneous Appearances Quotes ----- Notes *Because Schuyler is unpronounceable in French, her given name was changed Theodora. ** Both Theodora and Elizabeth (who are the middle names of Schuyler) have a meaning attached to history: Theodora means "gift of God" in Greek, while Elizabeth comes from the Hebrew, meaning "God's promise". *Schuyler has six US presidents in your family tree. *In Vampires of Manhattan, we discover that Schuyler and Jack Force have seven year old twins. Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Blue Bloods Category:Van Alen Family Category:North American Coven Category:New York residents Category:Duchesne students Category:Gatekeepers